Darkly Twisted
by xo.xo.Sally.xo.xo
Summary: He belonged to me. Yet, here I was in his arms awaiting my fate.   My first story, please R&R.
1. Twisted

The autumn wind was crisp as it blew past me. I sat perched atop a tree carefully hidden by colourful leaves waiting for my prey. I sensed his presence before I saw him. I adorned a glamour and became invisible taking up my hunting stance. 18 years had taught me to hold the same position for hours only breathing when necessary and always maintaining a calm pulse when in danger.

I looked below me to find a male in his early 20's. He seemed completely unaware of my presence or the fact that he was intruding on my territory. He was a tall muscular man with sharp green hair and dark brown hair he kept short. He was dressed in jeans and a black well fitted button up shirt that casually hinted at the muscled body below.

He walked under the tree that I was hiding in and paused for a moment. I leaped from the tree and landed on top of the stranger with my silver dagger tight to his throat.

"Do not move a muscle." I informed him.

A small smile played on his lips.

"What shall you do if I was to?" He inquired in a smooth velvety voice.

"It would be the last move you ever made. I assure you, looks can be deceiving."

He chuckled at this as if doubting me. I am a petite woman with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. I was still in my human form, unwilling to let him see the real me just yet.

He smiled revealing sharp pointy teeth and I knew I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I quickly pulled out another dagger and sliced his palm open.

"Did you expect that to hurt me?" He asked amusement in his eyes.

"No, but I am not sure that you are aware of what is going on." I smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" I could see confusion cloud over his face as I removed the dagger from his throat and put it in a belt around my waist. I smiled sweetly at him as I broke a vine off another tree and tied his hands with it.

"You will not struggle. You will do everything I ask of you." I told him.

"Like hell I will!" He snorted.

"Come along and be silent," I said as I pulled the vine attached to his hands. I could see him fighting the magic I placed over him. His feet began to move and he was walking beside me a look of pure hatred on his face.

I purposely walked throughout the village to make the vampire feel humiliated. The other faerie women and children smirked and laughed at the vampire I was dragging around. I could see the realization of his current situation come into effect when he took in the appearance of the others in the village. They all were tall and skinny with fair skin. They had long sharp claw like nails and log silky hair and beautiful wings the size of their bodies. The other female warriors were dressed the same as I was. Short strapless brown dresses that came just below their bottoms. Their silky hair was tied atop their head and their feet were adorned with long strappy high heeled shoes.

I continued to drag the vampire through the village until we reached the grandest tree house atop a very large tree just outside the village.

"Do not struggle, or bite me." I told him as I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. I effortlessly climbed the tree until we reached the top. I dropped him inside the door and smiled at him. I untied the vine and walked into the house, leaving him no choice but to follow me. I dropped my human glamour and became the real me. My nails grew long and pointy, my eyes became sharp and I grew taller. I had luxurious dark blue wings that were the same size I was. I smirked at the stunned vampire before letting my long silky brown hair down.

Slowly recognition showed on his face and he began to chuckle humourlessly.

"I have been captured by a faerie. Princess Kasha, to be exact. Just bloody perfect."

"You seem to know who I am but I am not familiar with you. I am afraid we have killed too many of your kind to count."

He winced as I said that. He clearly knew nothing of my kind.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just stabbed you with the knife of obedience."

His eyes widened and then turned into slits and I could feel the hatred rolling off of him in waves. He seemed to be familiar with my precious dagger. That was all I needed to know to make sure he would not try anything.

"I am retiring for the evening. Your room is the one to the left of mine. Do not try anything."

I walked away feeling the vampire follow behind me until we arrived at the rooms. He entered his and slammed the door shut behind him. I quickly sealed the door shut with a spell and retired into my own room.

I was sitting on my bed lost in thought trying to figure out who the strange vampire was. He seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

My bedroom door flew open with a bang startling me. I turned to see the vampire I had just captured walk into the room followed by my brother, Alex. Fear froze me on the spot. Alex was supposed to be with my Father and the other male warriors.

"What? Have I been gone so long that you have forgotten how to treat a man?" Alex asked.

I ran out of the room passed them blinded by fear I ended up in the kitchen. I grabbed the knives from the drawer behind me as I felt Alex and the vampire walk into the kitchen. Alex stood at one exit, while the vampire stood blocking the other. I shook my head in horror as my brother took slow deliberate steps towards me. My eyes pleaded to the vampire to have mercy and help me but he just smirked. I pulled the knives from behind them and threw them at Alex. He caught them all while clucking in disappointment.

"Now, now Kasha you will pay for what you have done. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You decide." Alex said becoming very close to me.

"Fuck you, asshole!" I spat as I ran by him only to get tackled and forced on to my back by Alex. He held me by my neck a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Do you submit yourself to me Kasha?" He asked tightening his hold on my neck.

"Yes," I whispered in defeat.

"Yes what?"

"Yes my Lord," I replied lowering my eyes in defeat.

"Better Kasha. You will pay for what you did however. I would like you to begin by removing the obedience spell you put Prince Niko under."

My face paled when I realized who the vampire was. He was a ruthless killer who liked to play with his food. He was sadistic and evil, and I was in some deep shit. I gulped nervously as I rose from the floor.

"O-of course my Lord. Your Majesty, may I have your left hand?" Niko smiled darkly at me and gave me his hand. I chanted words from an ancient language that removed my obedience spell.

"Good girl. Now come here." Alex said with one hand behind his back. I had no choice but to obey him. I was in enough shit now as it was. Alex gave me a drink in a dark coloured glass and told me to drink. I did as he asked. When I had drunk the last drop, I could feel my wings disappear. My hair became dull, my eyes returned to the way they were in my human state. My height remained, but my strength had decreased.

"What have you done?" I cried, forgetting my place. Both my brother and Niko smiled at me.

"Kasha my dear, you belong to Prince Niko now, not me. He is going to take you with him to do what he wishes with you. This is your punishment. I wanted to cry. This could not be happening to me.

Niko took out a pair of scissors and I felt my brother's strong arms around my waist keeping me from escaping. I shook my head as the realization of what he was about to do dawned on me. He took a hold of my fingers and cut the nails off one by one so they were flush with the skin on my fingertips. Then he grabbed a hold of my hair and roughly chopped it off so that it was almost as long as my chin. This was the most humiliated a faery could ever be. My kind would be disgusted if they saw me. Tears soundlessly escaped my eyes.

"Come we will be leaving now Kasha." Niko told me, a hint of remorse in his voice.

I followed soundlessly behind him until we got to the front door. Niko turned and picked me up before leaping out of the tree to the awaiting darkness below.


	2. Shamed

I had nothing to say to Prince Niko. There was nothing I could say. I was humiliated. Everything I had worked so hard to achieve was now stripped from me. I would rather die than be seen in my current state. It was late at night and the only people awake were the female warriors on patrol. He carried me passed them to prove a point. I could not bring myself to look at them. I could feel the loathing and pity roll off them in waves as we passed them. Neither Niko or myself said anything until we reached the vampire border. I realized we were about to cross the border into vampire territory and I was scared shitless. There would be no chance of me escaping once we passed the border. I began to struggle, kicking, creaming and flailing my body around. I managed to kick him where it hurts and he dropped me doubleing over in pain. I took the chance and ran for my life back into the forest.

I heard him chuckle in amusement. Panicked my heart began to race and fear began to set in. He grabbed me around my waist and held me to his body with one arm and the other wound itself around my neck threateningly.

"That was a _very _stupid move Kasha. I thought you would have been smarter than that."

He trailed his nose along my neck and paused at my jugular. I became frozen to the spot.

"You will be punished for your little stunt my dear. They don't call me the ruthless prince for nothing." He laughed darkly as he could feel my fear.

"Not so brave anymore now are we Kasha?" he whispered in my ear.

He turned me around so I was facing him and I immediately looked at the ground.

"Look at me Kasha" he said.

I stood there mute refusing to look into his eyes. He sighed impatiently and grabbed my jaw roughly and forced ,e to look into hi eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. I knew instantly what he was going to do.

"You will not struggle or speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?"

That ass hole! He was compelling me! Well I refused to answer him. He sighed then slapped me across my face so hard tears came to my eyes.

"I shall only ask you once for I hate having to repeat myself. Now answer me before I am forced to punish you more severely."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes Master," he corrected.

Afraid of what he would do to me now that I had lost my strength I bowed my head in shame.

"Yes Master," I mumbeled.

He smirked at my discomfort and proceeded to pick me up once again. This time however, he picked me up bridal style, much to my discomfort, and began to walk towards his palace.

I suddenly felt tired and I could feel myself drifting into sleep against my will. Then the world went black.


End file.
